The present invention relates to improvements in or relating to pump installations. It has particular relevance in the field of reciprocating piston pumps, such as condensate removal pumps which are used to remove condensate from air conditioning installations.
Air conditioning units use a heat-exchanger to chill air passing through the unit, producing condensation as it does so. In many cases, the condensation is produced remote from any convenient drain. Accordingly, a condensate removal pump is provided to convey the water through tubing or other pipework to a suitable drainage point. Condensate removal pumps are typically comparatively small reciprocating piston pumps and are conveniently hidden from view within ducting, trunking or conduit along with their associated hoses.
The movement of the piston reciprocating at the frequency of the electricity supply (typically 50-60 Hz) induces a pulse in the water flow at the same frequency. This pulse is, in turn, transferred to the tubing connected to the outlet of the pump. This can lead to vibrations within the trunking and thus an irritating noise, in extreme cases, from the trunking itself. The present invention seeks to overcome this problem.